


Hammer of Worth

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Good Boyfriend Tony Stark, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Prompt Fill, Thor's Hammer - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unspecified Setting, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 16:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Tony hates the pinched frown and unhappiness that floods Loki’s expression anytime Thor's hammer is brought up.





	Hammer of Worth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rabentochter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/gifts), [NamelesslyNightlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/gifts).



> This is all **Rabentochter** and **NamelesslyNightlock's** fault. Blame them for the concept/prompt. I certainly do ♥

Loki hated Thor’s hammer. Tony knew this for a fact.

It wasn’t because Loki had a problem with hammers or Thor’s choice of weapon. It wasn’t even that he _wanted_ it. No, he hated the supposed “worthiness” that only Thor could possess.

It was a slap in the face direct from Loki’s parental figure. Odin had set Loki up to fail, and made sure to pave the path of success for Thor. It was what it _represented_ that Loki hated.

And Tony hated the pinched frown and unhappiness that flooded Loki’s face anytime it was brought up.

Tony decided, he wanted to find a loophole for his boyfriend. Oh, he doubted he could make _Loki_ pick it up, but he wanted to see what _could_.

Tony told Thor that he wanted to examine the materials it was made from and Thor had been happy to lend his hammer. It was sitting on the worktable and Tony was only just beginning to notice the problem with working on something he couldn’t _move_.

The Avengers had all tried and failed to lift it. Steve made it wobble once, but that was all they could manage. JARVIS played the recordings for him as if it might reveal a secret code that Tony could crack.

No such luck.

Tony had been in the lab for two hours when his lover appeared behind him. He didn’t offer a kiss or an arm around the waist like he normally did. 

Instead, he asked quietly, “What are you doing?”

Tony turned around, noticing the pinched expression and instantly leaving the hammer to stand close and sooth it away. Loki’s arms were crossed and he didn’t relax or move them even when Tony pressed close. His ran his fingers over Loki’s cheek and brows.

“I’m finding a way for someone else to lift this lump of metal.”

Loki’s frowned changed from wary to confused. “Why?”

“Because Thor needs to take his ego down a few pegs and learn his hammer isn’t that special.”

Loki’s expression softened. “Oh? You do this for _Thor?_ ”

Loki’s tone made it obvious he knew it wasn’t Thor who was on Tony’s mind - but, that didn’t mean they would admit it.

“Absolutely,” Tony told him. He then ducked in and chastely kissed Loki’s lips. He pulled back and asked, “Want to help?”

Loki’s arms dropped to his sides and a smile finally curled his mouth. “I suppose so. How else will you succeed?”

“Your lack of faith hurts me,” Tony teased, but he also reached for Loki’s hand and tugged him over to the table. 

Loki came without complaint and together, they stood in front of the hammer that had caused so much of Loki’s grief.

Personally, Tony would be happy to blow it into little tiny pieces, but, that probably wouldn’t go down well, so, it meant plan B. He squeezed Loki’s hand and declared, “Let’s go decrypt this bastard.”

How hard could it be?

* * *

The answer? Fucking difficult.

The biggest problem was that it was an immovable object. He had to call for Thor if he wanted the damn thing to move.

Which, he refused to do. They didn’t _need_ Thor. They would crack this.

Tony was determined, Loki was less so.

“It doesn’t matter what you attempt,” Loki told him, sounding weary. “Only the worthy may lift it.”

“That is a bullshit stipulation. I reject it.”

“Do you think others have not tried?” Loki demanded, a hint of anger in his voice. “Thousands have! None save Thor can lift it!”

“Then that means it’s fucking biased. If it’s coded to only work for Thor then it’s rigged and therefore, its worthiness doesn’t mean shit.”

“Do you think I do not know that?” Loki snapped. “I learnt long ago that it was there solely as a gimmick. Thor was a useless prince, but as long as the realms knew he had a mark of _worthiness_ , they would withstand his behaviour, waiting for him to prove himself.”

“And he never did!” Tony argued. “He got bailed out at every possibly opportunity!”

“Something I have known all my _life_ ,” Loki snarled, coiling with tighter tension. “Why you see the need to dredge this up-”

“Because it was _wrong_ ,” Tony hissed. “Because someone should have stuck up for _you_. And even though it’s centuries later, I will damn well do it now by finding a way to _beat_ this stupid piece of metal!”

Tony breath was coming out harsh by the end, but unlike the argument he expected, Loki’s anger had faded and he was looking at Tony with such gentle affection. He stepped forward and cupped Tony’s cheek. “You do not need to do that, Anthony. I made my peace with it long ago.”

“I still want to,” Tony said softly. He brought his hands to Loki’s hips. “I hate seeing you angry or upset. I want to _fix_ it.”

Loki chuckled and stroked his thumb over Tony’s cheek. “You fix it well enough, just by calling yourself mine, and caring enough to try.”

Tony wanted to complain that it still wasn’t enough, but Loki stole the chance by leaning down and pressing his lips to Tony’s. Relaxing into the touch, Tony kissed him back, just enjoying the softness of the moment.

He heard the sound of DUM-E’s wheels and he felt an insistent poke in his side. He pulled back with a sigh.

“DUM-E, I’m kind of busy-”

He stopped. He stared. His mouth fell open.

DUM-E brought his arm forward and poked Tony again, holding out Mjölnir in a hopeful gesture.

“Holy shit,” Tony whispered. “DUM-E is…”

“ _Worthy_ ,” Loki breathed, sounding just as mystified as Tony.

“Fuck that,” Tony turned back to Loki with a delighted smile. “DUM-E is a fucking loophole. He’s even better than being worthy, he is a way to exploit the rules.”

Loki dragged his eyes to Tony, his expression filled with awe, but it didn’t look like it was for DUM-E anymore. “He is a chance to cause mischief. A chance to cause _chaos_. He is-”

“ _So_ much better than something ‘ _Odin worthy_ ’,” Tony finished firmly and genuinely.

Loki laughed heartily before capturing Tony’s face and drawing him in for a quick but heartfelt kiss. It didn’t last long and he pulled back with pure delight in his eyes.

“Oh, Anthony, you truly are a marvel.”

Tony beamed at the praise, and he would have happily preened for longer but Loki was turning to DUM-E who was still holding the hammer and looking confused. 

“And you,” Loki cooed, “are amazing.” He stroked a hand over DUM-E who was instantly happy about the attention. “You will be our very helpful bot, won’t you? You’ll get to explore the tower and you'll place Mjölnir wherever we direct, won’t you?”

“It’ll be like fetch,” Tony instantly chimed in, coming over and affectionately patting DUM-E as well. “A whole new game. ‘Hide Thor’s hammer’. It’ll be a great game. We’ll play for hours.”

DUM-E still seemed a little unsure about what was happening, but he clicked and chirped happily. He always enjoyed being useful and making Tony—and once he become a permanent and familiar fixture in the lab—Loki, happy.

And looking over the bot’s head, Loki and Tony exchanged devious glances.

Oh, this would be _fun_.

* * *

Thor’s confusion was a sight to behold when he stepped into the lab and asked for his hammer back. 

Tony had furrowed his brow, acting completely innocent. “Don’t know what you’re talking about, Point Break. I don’t have it. Did you forget where you put it?”

Thor had looked at the desk where he’d placed Mjölnir and checking, for the second time, that it was absent, he allowed, “Aye. I must have… forgotten.” 

He furrowed his brow.

“Hey, J,” Tony called. “You know where Thor’s hammer is?”

“I do believe Mr Liesmith is using it to flatten out a book on the penthouse floor.”

“Oh!” Tony said. “That’s nice, Thor. Helping your brother out. A bit mean you forgot, but-”

“I did not do this,” Thor said, sounding mystified.

Tony tilted his head curiously. “Well, who else would have?”

Thor had nothing to say and his frown only deepened. “I shall speak with Loki.”

Tony gave him a thumbs up and waited until Thor was in the elevator before he burst out laughing. Loki’s chuckles followed swiftly as he removed the cloak of invisibility that had kept him from view. His eyes were bright with mischief and glee.

Tony flashed his lover a smile. “Better get to the penthouse. Can’t have him catching the hammer unattended.”

Loki only sent Tony a wink before he was disappearing. Tony grinned and turned to DUM-E who was sitting unobtrusively in a corner. He walked over and gave the bot an affectionate pat.

“Buddy, you’ve done something amazing today. I want you to know, I will never, ever donate you to scrap metal, even when you fire extinguisher me in the face. You put a smile on Loki’s face, and you should be proud of that.”

DUM-E chirped. He likely didn’t know exactly what was said, but he knew Tony was happy and proud of him, and that was all that really mattered to the bot.

Smiling, Tony gave him a final pat before turning to the monitors which would show a view of the penthouse. Loki had waited centuries for this and Tony wasn't going to miss a moment of it.

**Author's Note:**

> And courtesy of the three of us:
> 
> Loki and Tony managed to keep it up for a few days before Thor works out Loki and Tony are tricking him somehow. 
> 
> And it doesn't mean they stop it just means Loki is constantly unleashing DUM-E in Thor's room. Thor has to keep chasing DUM-E around because DUM-E has decided this is a new game unfortunately. But it all turns around bc then Thor and DUM-E just start playing fetch all the time and the damage to the tower gets a little expensive.
> 
> But all and all, Tony doesn't mind too much, because Loki's shoulders seem lighter and now when he sees Thor's hammer he's fighting back a smile and there is mischief in his eyes. And that is a sight Tony could happily get used to seeing :)


End file.
